gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jacob Ben Israel
Jacob Ben Israel ist ein Schüler an der William McKinley High School. Er ist ein aktiver Blogger und interviewt viele Schüler. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat er in der Folge Jenseits von Gut und Sue und ist ein Mitglied des Zölibat Clubs. Er wird von Josh Sussman dargestellt. Biographie Jacob ist ein Nerd und zuständig für die neusten Infomationen an der Schule. Er ist total in Rachel Berry verknallt und versucht auch alles, um an sie ranzukommen. Er hat einen eigenen Blog, welcher von vielen Schülern der McKinley gelesen wird und er behauptet mehrere Twitter Accounts zu haben. Zwar ist Jacob nicht sonderlich beliebt an der Schule, jedoch ist er immer auf dem neusten Stand der Dinge, die in der Schule passieren. 'Staffel Eins' In Jenseits von Gut und Sue ist sein allererster Auftritt. Er ist beim Meeting von Zölibat Club anwesend. Er erzählt, dass er Selbstmordgedanken entwickelt, wenn er Bilder von Mädchen und Sex anschaut und dies zeigt alle anwesenden geschockt. Jedoch erzählt Rachel, dass jedes Mädchen mal Sex mit einem Mann haben möchte und dies auch natürlich sei. Später bei der Performance von Push It ist er der erste der jubelt. In April, April interview der Rachel und verlangt von ihr, dass sie ihm einen BH von ihr geben sollte, damit die Bewertung besser wird. Jedoch lehnt sie dies ab und er geht zu Sandy Ryerson um ihn zu interviewen. Jacob versucht so schnell wie möglich dieses Interview hinter sich zu bringen, weil er nicht möchte, dass er einen Pädophilen interviewt. Dann geht er wieder zu Rachel und fragt sie, ob sie ihre Kleidung entfernen würde, so wie alle großen Schauspielerinnen. Daraufhin folgt Sandy ihm und sagt, dass er keine Probleme mit Nacktheit hat, da er eine Produktion zu Equus plant. In Spielverderberspiele flirtet er mit Rachel, und verlangt ihre Unterwäsche, damit er seinen Mund über die Schwangerschaft, von Quinn, hält und es nicht auf seinem Blog veröffentlicht. Rachel besticht ihn mit Unterwäsche aber er beschwert sich bei ihr, weil bei dem Höschen noch das Preisschild dran ist. Als Sue an ihrem Spind nach schaut entdeckt sie Unterwäsche von Rachel in seinem Schließfach. Er gibt zu, dass die Unterwäsche Schmiergeld sei, damit er von Quinns Schwangerschaft nichts erzählt. Doch Sue verlangt, dass er es veröffentlicht. Die Geschichte macht ihren Lauf an der Schule. Später entschuligt er sich bei Rachel dafür. In Furcht und Tadel schaut er bei den Cheerios zu und interviewt Sue nebenher. thumb|left|188px|Jacob mit Puck und Kurt.In Alles steht auf dem Spiel'wird er für kurze Zeit ein Mitglied des Glee Clubs, weil Finn davor ausgestiegen ist. Denn er hat erfahren, dass Quinn's Baby nicht vom ihm ist, sondern von Puck . Er macht den Glee Club nur vollständig, weil sie zwölf Mitglieder brauchen, um teilnehmen zu können und er braucht auch nicht zu singen, sondern nur dabei sein. So sieht er als erstes die Perfomance von der Jane Addams Academy mit de Liedern And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going und Proud Mary. Nachdem Auftritt, findet er heraus, dass die Lieder von den ND gestohlen wurden. Sofort ruft Emma Will an, um ihm dies zu erzählen. Daraufhin Finn kehrt wieder zurück und somit möchte er auch seinen Platz wieder haben. Jacob sagt, dass er nur mitgegangen ist um an die Unterwäsche von Rachel zu kommen. Er schaut sich die Performance an und wartet auf die Bewertung der Jury. In 'Hallo Hölle! '''erscheint er kurz um Rachel zu stalken, nach dem Sieg bei den Sectionals. In The Power of Madonna' hat er einen Gastauftritt. Er versucht während des Lieds ''4 Minutes Rachel zu berühren. Jedoch wird er weggeschoben, da sie mit Jesse St. James zusammen ist. In Guter Ruf erzählt er Puck, dass er ein Bad Boy Image verloren hat, und befiehlt seinen Freunden, ihn in die Müllcontainer zu schmeißen. Nachdem Puck wieder raus war, sagt Jacob zu ihm das sein cool-o-meter in den Charts gesunken ist. So beginnt Puck mit Mercedes auszugehen, um wieder populär zu werden. Puck befiehlt ihm einen Eiskaffee für Mercedes zuholen. Später landet er selbst im Müllcontainer. In Viel Theater! steht er vor seinem Spind und sieht wie eine Gruppe von Twilight-Fan, darunter Lauren Zizes, sich wie Vampire benehmen und Jacob angreifen, um dadurch an Robert Pattisons Aufmerksamkeit zukommen, was Jacob zum schreien bringt. Im Takt der Angst hat Will bei Sue eine Depression ausgelöst, woraufhin diese die Cheerios aufgibt und ihnen die Chance auf einen Sieg bei den Nationals nimmt. Ein Chaos bricht bei den Mädchen aus. Brittany versucht Jacob zu umwerben. 'Staffel Zwei' In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten 'interviewt er alle Glee Club Mitglieder mit unangebrachten Fragen. Diese Fragen wurde auch als Kritik für die Show angenommen. Wir finden auch heraus, dass er neue Blog an die New Directions gewidmet wird. Seine Ansage ist der Große Homosexueller Glee Sommer. thumb|196px|Sue stellt Jacob zur Rede.In [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany]] trägt Rachel ein aufschlussreiches Outfit, wo alle ihr nachschauen. Jacob sagt zu Finn, dass er diesem alles geben wird, er würde sogar seine Eltern töten, wenn er dafür Rachel haben kann. Später wird er bei Masturbieren in der Bibiothek von Sue erwischt. Er sitzt bei Sue im Büro, und als er den Raum verlässt, lässt er einen Fleck von seinem nackten Hintern. Später bei der Performance von den New Directions mit dem Lied Toxic, bekommt Jacob einen Orgasmus und grapscht an einem Hintern von einem Kerl. Deswegen bekommt er eine aufs Auge. Als Sue den Feueralarm zieht, laufen alle Studenten ungewusst in ihre Richtung. In Ungeküsst kann man sehen, dass er in der Mittagspause bei ein paar Freunden sitzt, während Artie und Puck ihren Song One Love (People Get Ready) durchführen. Er gibt den beiden Geld und geht zusammen mit der Gruppe, einschießlich Lauren Zizes wieder weg. In Nacht der Vernachlässigten ist er ein Teil von Sues Heckling Club zusammen mit Azimio und Becky. Beim Benefiz Auftritt von Tina, wird sie von der Bühne geschmissen mit Buhrufen. Als Quinn vorbei kommt, nur ein bisschen für den Ball zu werben und ihnen Toffe gibt, sind sie alle ruhig. Bei Mike schauen sie ruhig den Auftritt an. Später spricht Holly mit ihnen und versucht mit ein paar aufmunternden Worten, sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie das Konzert verlassen. In Born This Way kommt er nicht vor, aber er schreibt einen Blog über Quinns Kampagne, dass diese um 40% gesunken ist, seit ihre geheime Indentität bekannt geworden ist. In Das jüngste Gerücht ist er Teil der Schülerzeitung The Muckraker und Azimio reibt ihm das Gesicht mit Zahnpasta ein. 'Staffel Drei' In Das Purple-Piano Project interviewt er zu Beginn der Folge die Glee Kids und beim Mittagessen startet er ganz offiziell die Essensschlacht. In I kissed a girl and I liked it schreibt er in seinem Blog, dass Brittany bei den Umfragen zum Schulsprecher vorne liegt und Kurt ganz klar verlieren wird. 'Staffel Vier' In Die neue und die alte Rachel interviewt Jacob die New Directions. Er fragt sie, wer wohl der neue Star wird, jetzt da Rachel weg ist. Er spricht mit Sam, Tina, Blaine, Artie und Brittany. Während Tinas Interview erfährt man, dass sie sich von Mike getrennt hat. Als sie das erzählt, legt Jacob seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. Nachdem Brittany in Britney 2.0 versucht hat, sich die Haare abzurasieren, will Jacob sie im Flur interviewen. Brittany verliert die Kontrolle, nimmt einen Regenschirm und schlägt damit mehrmals auf Jacob ein. 'Staffel Fünf' In Opening Night taucht er mit Karofsky, Sue, Becky, Kurt, Santana, Tina, Blaine, Sam und Mercedes in Rachels Albtraum vor, den sie vor ihrer Funny Girl-Premiere hat. Beziehungen 'Rachel Berry' Jacob ist in Rachel verliebt, was aber nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Als Finn, nachdem er die Wahrheit über Puck und Quinn erfährt, in der Folge [[Alles steht auf dem Spiel|'Alles steht auf dem Spiel']], den Glee Club verlässt, fährt Jacob als Ersatz mit, jedoch nur um näher bei Rachel zu sein. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:New Directions